fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caine
Dawn ailed forth as the boot of light slugged with every momentum to be agaze to the faltering Nox as it wailed back to its shaded reach; as if simulacrum to the grasping luminosity, at pace lugging blemish of beleaguerment strode crimson steps to a slinking dusk, fleshed with stench of muted red, of sanguine trail such man bore labor of deed and notion of such act. To halt the bloody flayer came, and to collapse went his form as fatigue clenched deep to thew and bulk, as mind waned and body wailed from the fragrant aroma of dolor, seep to the cerebral sanctum a dream most divine came. The hallowed word of God to his hollowed dome. Bound to mental plane, to the bowels of a neural abyss laid the man, ear taken to be claimed by a deified bellow from the abode of the cloud festered scape of the sky; to bloodied brain spewed solemnly was the voce viva of the Lord, forever in his cerebrum was placed the very conception of his sin; And so God set a mark upon Man, spit to stain was the act upon his feeble tissue. The lingual lambast of the Father had manifested its frame into the realm of real, an insignia, diabolic in breed glazed upon the ragged quilt of brethren butcher, bare for all to be sight of man's vice. Caine, awake from grasp of sacrosanct slumber, form laden still of scarlet garb and of liquid weary deep in thew and bulk, afoot once more the kin-slayer set bearing weighty notion of murder, as well as of that which would have come forth-come for his battered carapace, ailing with a sickly sanctum at the very fancy. Mute was the maw of the fiend that slew that of his own ichor strain, for endure such a killer had to for the task to come, to wander. To graze the globe was imposed deed laid to the palm of the Mark-Bearer by will of the Greater Above, to riddle the planet with his steps, to bask the earth in his breath, to scale the scapes only to seek pain. To flee the cradle of Eden he had flayed red by his own rancid envy. To century all shed to naught of the very conception of the unceased Abel in the realm of the now life laid Earth; the strand of Caine and that of another of his own sanguine liquor bred wide across the reach of Nod, seeping sects of the very seed of the Kindred-Killer to lay their stay upon the rigid flesh of the world anew, unilled by the thought of fratricide. Ever still mute was the throttle of Caine as Chronos laid siege to his mind, to crypt was the foot of a brother dear, but to memory all but corpsed was the entity that is 'Abel'. As the very dome of the globe spun mortal coils anew among lands yonder, to yonder Caine cometh. With tots of elder form, to the spacious aqua of the ocean was put to iris of the yearn-basked man; a-sail by abode of the boat, to lands further did the paddle trail, but none an claimed oar to the woes of the wrought rover among the wrathful quilt of Poseidon, fiendish to both the very form in bulk of bod and brain. Even among those of same self breed, alone eternal is shell of the hermit Caine, with personal hide housing a flaring blaze by label of 'Anguish', still lit by the tender flame of ire festering abyssal in cerebral scape, searing slow the grey matter's soil to ferment vile fruit of taste akin to the relish of an ashed jealousy, bar the delectable side of time to savor bitter flavor. Weeks trailed to months, months morphed shape to years, years transmogrified form to decades; unlike derma of their crimson coated patriarch, olden had the caress of the formerly silken skin of the tykes of Caine by the ill germ of time. By the will of Chronos, sacked was their will of body, then momentum of mind, and with temporal prodromes rid of locks were their domes, and glazed in shade became of their cupolas. Luster spewed was cranium but to shadow was life-span of the brood, and with pass of fore-coming dawn, to dust were the tongue-tied ties of Caine upon the now barren keel. Though of ceaseless sanguine strain, immortal not the domain of the stomach in famined facade; to ash is the actuality of edible fare, for it has laid sleep into the same crypt as the children of Caine, but sate such a wailing want did the scarlet groveler need to, for the physical blade bear not the capability to slay the material wane of a gut. To fortune fierce of the maroon cloaked progenitor, to the plate was placed singular meal in the gaze of Caine, the tang odd of a cadaver, and still stalwart in sockets was the still fleshed rag of his unlifed kin. And so, to banquet wailed the tongue of cannibal, Caine. Brim of belly and mind dwelt of scheme prior, upon pathway of bone did boots of the bereaved corpse consumer stride to skate upon the tempestuous sheet of blue agrand in his desolate keel; to month further lengthed cruise wicked abroad the aqua vast till both tempo and motion gripped to halt by grasp of Terra Firma to corpus of boat and Caine alike. Stained by vital broth of one own liquid life wrought once again by ghoulful cackle of History, split upon his view was fluid sorrow for act, but to cease as well had grief be placed to. For though the ground is of rigid flesh, unknown is the patch of planet that the rust maned Caine had placed step to, and to home, this red pelted nomad yearned to be. For such, in flushed rational their laid about in the cranial crepts of his cerebrum only one fluttering statement. To commence the odyssey. Appearance Be this hermit a bearer of a rankled, bilked, quilt of demure, with beneath reach of the flesh, mounds of gripsome bulk and thew spewing form upon bare marrow to glaze the gaze of those who bear it to be sight of the frame built of Caine. Felted agrand feeble pelt of ragged brawn, claimed are its scapes by cicatrices vile in spectacle clung deep in pore and deeper for scar that be of the mental breed; lengthened in its trail is the sinew sundered across his trounced shell, flayed all of measure of visage pleasant, bare only be a façade faltered and battered by the palm brutal of Chronos, merciful of none caught in his locale of time. Of dome gruff is such a form claimer of, with region abyssal of its crown though celestial of his bod is of coat, crimson, in hue; thicket vast is the mane of Caine, sprawling fleeced fists upon corners far of his olden mug, fleshed deep unto the scapes of then barren reach, his face sacked of luster and basked, scarlet, in facial hide. At cupola’s peak, to harvest lay a pelage bountiful of the tinge, fiendish, that is a muted blaze, a shade too of malice to be of beleaguerment by tempo. To plains closer, lays socket of irises hued a veneer aqua, of aroma beauteous be such a gaze but to a stench vile such seethes quick to the nostril sight with exposure spanned in scent malefic of the kin-killer. In midst of quarrel, in realm of conflict, tissue soft spews a sanguine wail in the greeting of iron flesh and feeble skin; but to hark the woes of bored beef, bare is a secondary cast of thew upon man for the carapace spits a mute wine in a fearsome fray, and to ware such wears Caine to war. Spat on the kin-der-cannibal is a morphic mass of metal, seethed of a strain felted, loathsome, in sentiment; lugging with such a panoply is the very conception of sin, with the pupil of the daemon-mail transmorphed to a pod, ghastly of gape; dread laid a manifest boot upon the real. But to naught does Caine clad in clad grand, for to the iris his flesh still be in a fashion, abound, even in clasp of ore sheened by weighty ton of mallet and molten palm; for though the barring of death be primary, secondary is goal of bearing lambast to both the plate and the Caine-claimed flesh, for perpetual be not only him, but transgression as well. Personality Pain, a bitter pastry to the tongue but toothsome is such a delicacy in the thirsting maws who thrive for it; but like all fare which has laid a greeting, savory, to the reach of a tongue, a flavor of a breed once of delight to both the gaze of a socket and throttle, will morphs its form to a ho-hum plate with enough spewed into a dulled gullet. The mental muzzle of Caine ails not for a banquet of dolor at the wail of two fingers, but to be of court to the feast he trails for, to be of one to the taste rancid that his abodal palette has been of patron physical to of for eras ashed and decades dusted. Fond of edge-craft is the crimson-coated killer, for to be solely feaster of the fruit bred by the blade is to be of a wasteful toiler in the swift motions of bestowing and spilling liquid agony to the chosen; for by its lonesome, anguish takes to the iris as a fleeting notion, but with tool, a trauma all too of fragrant footing upon the body, something too of kin to Caine. Beastial, from hide to heel is such a fiend that is Caine, to sockets such is only a man of a pelted felt in the muted hue of an ired Apollo; though beneath the reach of marrow, to the strands, cerebral, of his dome, lays a baleful brain brim of a bulked vice and wiltful woe, basked of an aroma, brutal, scented, sinful, to the mental nostril for all who dare to whiff such a vile vapor birthed by such a benighted bod. Stowed abysally to the sacked sanctum of Caine, there to a slumber perpetual, a cadaver, a corpsed shiver of a carcass, conceptual, by the dusked label of 'daughter'; the kin-killer with the tool of the cockle crude is of a deft bedder of the fleshy plains, planting own of sanguine breed with own sanguine seed numerous with plow rigid of Caine with mind of mutt. Though to rags does the meat putrid with grip of Chronos, for new kibble does the Canine Caine seek, and to, Gardener Caine gaze upon his own crop to claim a fruit ripe. And to gape, a flower, of same-self visage, of decade and seven-year, and thirst did the ogle of its conciever. Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists